


Blissfully Lonely

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Armitage Hux is kinda a big deal.  He is the youngest VP in his company’s history but being successful doesn’t always equate with being happy.  While on yet another conference, he considers what it is he really wants.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Blissfully Lonely

Another hotel, another city, another conference. Armitage ran his hand over the back of his neck as he sat on the bar stool, already tired of the conversation around him. There was a time he had enjoyed the variety, the constant change that came with his job, one that he had worked bloody hard to climb the ranks to the top of. Tonight though, he just felt lonely, despite being surrounded by people taking advantage of the free bar.

A pretty blonde took the seat beside him, her smile seductive as she brought her glass to her lips. He had noticed her at several of these events, she was stunning, and evidently, she had noticed him too. The conversation between them flowed easily and for an hour his mind was distracted from the empty space in his chest. Her casual caresses as he finished his latest drink made his skin tingle, a warmth building within him as he smiled softly. It would be so easy to take her up to his room, to remove that pretty dress and lose himself for a while. He was certainly drunk enough to be so reckless. 

“Shall we take this upstairs?” Her eyes were dark, conveying exactly what she was offering him. His heart thudded harder, the possibility of escaping his own company was almost as intoxicating as the whiskey he had been drinking. 

“Your offer is kind, but…” he trailed off, giving her an apologetic smile. He may regret turning her down, and it was certainly taking a great act of will to walk away from such a proposition, but his heart belonged to another and even though you weren’t his, he couldn’t bring himself to be with anyone who wasn’t you.

As he walked across the lobby to the elevators, he could still hear the revelers. The people who were taking advantage of life, who were drinking and dancing and shagging. People who were taking chances. When he was a teenager all he wanted was to be the sort of person who could do that, in fact teenager Hux was screaming at him to go back to the blonde, to take her to bed and have a life changing experience. 

The doors opened and Armitage stepped into the elevator, alone, leaning against the back wall after pressing the button for his floor. Closing his eyes, he found himself once again thinking of you, his attentive, intelligent, sweet and caring PA. He huffed out a laugh at how cliché the whole thing was.

He had tried to be strong, to deny these inappropriate feelings, but your company was like a siren’s song, drawing him in. That was partly why he was at yet another conference, trying to detox, trying to get over you. Yet even though you weren’t by his side he couldn’t shake his longing. If anything, it was getting worse the longer he spent away from you. 

“Damn it.” He muttered, his face scrunched in frustration. This would be another night where sleep would evade him, leaving him to raid the minibar and eventually pass out clutching his phone, torn between calling you and staying silent. 

There had been several mornings where he had woken up, body soaked in sweat, head foggy, unsure if he had left you a drunken voicemail confessing his love. It was only a matter of time before it happened. Taking his phone from his pocket, he exited the elevator and meandered his way down the corridor a little unsteadily. Bumping into the wall as his ringtone startled him, your name flashed up on his screen and before he could stop himself, he answered.

“Hello.” The corners of his lips quirked up as his eyes closed, suddenly feeling close to you despite the physical distance.

“Hi.” Your voice was soft, and he could sense your uncertainty despite his levels of intoxication. “I just… I wasn’t expecting you to actually pick up.”

“I’m glad I did. It has been so long since we last spoke.” The words ‘I miss you’ fought to leave his lips, but he bit them back.

“We email constantly throughout the day.” You chuckled, a sound that lit up his entire world. 

“It’s not the same though. I don’t get to hear your voice on an email.” Letting himself into his room, he kicked off his shoes and headed to sit on his bed.

“Are you okay, Sir? You sound…”

“Call me Armitage, please. I would really rather like you to call me Armitage, or a variation on it. In fact, call me anything at all.” He rambled as he struggled to remove his socks in his slightly drunk state. 

“Anything? That could be rather dangerous. What if I call you something you don’t like, and you fire me?” There was a playful, teasing tone to your voice that made his heart skip.

“Are you likely to call me something I don’t like? What were you thinking? I was hoping something along the lines of ‘darling’, if I’m completely honest.” He sighed heavily as he collapsed back on his mattress, his brain to mouth filter now completely bypassed.

“Darling? I think that may raise a few eyebrows in the office.” You giggled, clearly not phased by the turn of conversation.

“We’re not in the office right now.” He reasoned with a grin, imagining you smiling at your phone.

“That is true.” You agreed, “Well, darling, I just called to find out how things were going? Do you need me to book you into the San Diego conference?” 

There was a beat of silence between the two of you, the tension of two people who desperately wanted the answer to that question to be ‘no’. 

“I will be coming home.” He murmured, finally giving in to his heart. He would return and tell you how he felt, clichés be damned. Perhaps they were clichés for a reason.

Four hours later, Hux woke, clutching his phone. His shirt clung to him as he rolled over, the empty wrappers of whatever chocolate bars he had raided from the minibar crinkled beneath him. Head pounding, he let out a groan as he pulled an empty Pringles tub from under his pillow, tossing it across the room. A soft, sleepy smile played at the corners of his lips as he recalled the events of the previous night. His heart was with the girl half a planet away. The girl he would be heading back to in a matter of hours. This was another morning he woke up lonely, only this time it was a blissful loneliness. A loneliness that he knew would disappear as soon as he saw you again.


End file.
